gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:ZXQWR
thumb|pl.gta.wikia.com Edytor wizualny Zapoznaj się z tą stroną i zastosuj się do zaleceń tam się znajdujących, ze wszystkimi tego konsekwencjami. tomta1 [✉] 11:31, kwi 3, 2011 (UTC) :Ponawiam prośbę o wyłączenie trybu wizualnego. tomta1 [✉] 19:12, kwi 8, 2011 (UTC) ::To jest ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Twoje edycje z trybu wizualnego psują kod strony, a zatem wyłącz go sobie, inaczej zostaniesz zablokowany. tomta1 [✉] 20:12, kwi 20, 2011 (UTC) Wyłącz sobie tryb wizualny i/lub półautomatyczne dodawanie kategorii (tryb wizualny; półautomatyczne dodawanie kategorii: Preferencje->karta "Edycja"->odznacz "Włącz edytor wizualny"->zaznacz "Wyłącz dodawanie kategorii". tomta1 [✉] 19:21, kwi 25, 2011 (UTC) The Exchange W przyszłości strona The Exchange ma być artykułem opisującym dzielnicę, a nie ujednoznacznieniem, dlatego cofnąłem Twą edycję. tomta1 [✉] 19:08, kwi 14, 2011 (UTC) Licencje grafik Wpisuj licencje do grafik. Gimme your all money! 17:56, kwi 17, 2011 (UTC) :Podpisuję się pod wypowiedzią Gimmego, a poza tym, do nazw plików można bez problemu wstawiać spację, toteż nazwa pliku "Cluckin'Bell (SA-Old Venturas Strip).jpg" mogłaby być bardziej ludzka "Cluckin' Bell (SA - Old Venturas Strip).jpg". tomta1 [✉] 18:14, kwi 17, 2011 (UTC) Centrum handlowe Creek Czy w jakimś miejscu w grze masz spolszczoną nazwę tego centrum handlowego? tomta1 [✉] 18:34, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) :To znaczy się gdzie? Nie zapominaj o podpisywaniu się na stronach dyskusji. tomta1 [✉] 18:40, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) Sprunk O jakie bary/restauracje chodziło? Mogę przywrócić tę edycję, ale nie wiem, w jakiej grze. 17:40, maj 30, 2011 (UTC) Pytanie tylko: gdzie? I naprawdę, podpisuj się! (cztery tyldy, to jest 4 ~ takie "znaczki"). Gimme your all money! 18:09, maj 30, 2011 (UTC) Wizual ZXQWR, wyłącz tryb wizualny i wstaw sobie , by świecić przykładem dla innych. To nie groźba, ale już nie prośba. Widzisz, że często trzeba poprawiać edycje użytkowników używających edytora wizualnego. On dezorganizuje kod strony. Gimme your all money! 12:51, cze 5, 2011 (UTC) :Przeczytaj sobie artykuł "Dla nowicjuszy". Nowicjuszem nie jesteś, ale przeczytanie tego nie boli. Najlepiej zmień sobie skórkę na Nowoczesną i wstaw na swojej stronie usera. —tomta1 [✉] 12:59, cze 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Zobacz, co zmieniłem po twojej edycji. Następnym razem, jak wstawiasz infobox, to wstawiaj w taki sposób, w jaki ja poprawiłem. —tomta1 [✉] 13:13, cze 5, 2011 (UTC) ZXQWR, jest potrzebny ów nagłówek, i podpisuj się, bo już wiesz jak. Gimme your all money! 13:29, cze 5, 2011 (UTC) Podpisywanie się Prosiłbym Cię o podpisywanie się, gdyż pomimo wielu próśb, nadal nie podpisujesz się, bądź podpisujesz się źle. Przypominam, podpis to po prostu wstawienie po wypowiedzi czterech tyld, czyli: ~~~~ Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 22:25, cze 5, 2011 (UTC) Plik:Triady (San Fierro) (SA).jpg Mam zastrzeżenia, co do powyższego pliku. Mianowicie: jest on za mały. Rób proszę większe grafiki. Gimme your all money! 16:16, cze 6, 2011 (UTC) Rzeczywiście. Nie znaczy to jednak, że jest on w dobrej rozdzielczości. Dałoby radę zrobić w większej. BTW, czemu nie wstawiłeś obrazka pod tą samą nazwą, albo nie zaznaczyłeś go do usunięcia? Gimme your all money! 16:25, cze 6, 2011 (UTC) OK. Ale najpierw artykuł o płytach chodnikowych ;D Gimme your all money! 16:39, cze 6, 2011 (UTC) Gal Dzięki, że zająłeś się tym artykułem. Gimme your all money! 17:16, cze 9, 2011 (UTC) Biznesy w GTA IV Czy zajmiesz się tworzeniem artykułów o biznesach, czy tylko je "kompletujesz"? Gimme your all money! 14:31, cze 13, 2011 (UTC) Misje w pojazdach Tam mają widnieć nazwy misji takie, jakie są w danych grach w oryginale lub w oficjalnym tłumaczeniu (poza GTA 2), tak więc cofnąłem Twoje edycje. Niezarejestrowany user dobrze poprawił angielskie nazwy. —tomta1 [✉] 13:39, cze 26, 2011 (UTC) IRC Miło, że odwiedzasz nasz kanał IRC. Dziwi mnie natomiast, czemu uciekasz po kilkunastu sekundach. Nikt nie patrzy się w okienko IRC-a non-stop, żeby podglądać, kto przychodzi na kanał. Na kanale nie ma tłumów, które się rzucą na Ciebie, gdy tylko wejdziesz ;). —tomta1 [✉] 13:44, lip 5, 2011 (UTC) :Pogadać. Zresztą, rób jak uważasz. Przecież nie zmuszamy do korzystania z IRC-a. —tomta1 [✉] 15:02, lip 5, 2011 (UTC) Mafia Sentinel Dlatego wycofałem przeniesienie artykułu - jeżeli przenosisz artykuł, na drugi raz sprawdzaj wszystkie strony, które do niego linkują. Texel 14:47, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) Odmiana niektórych nazw własnych W diff=66114}} tej edycji niepotrzebnie poprawiłeś odmiany niektórych imion i nazwisk. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że język polski trudna być, a szczególnie odmiana obcych nazw własnych, dlatego też jakiś czas temu oddałem do dyspozycji specjalny poradnik dotyczący odmiany obcych nazw własnych. Zapoznaj się z jego treściami, a przynajmniej z kolorowymi zasadami na dole strony ;). —tomta1 [✉] 11:06, sie 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello Piszę w sprawie artykułu o Reni Wassulmaier On/ona nie wystepuje w Gta lcs więc dlaczego anulowałe ś moją edycję LordSuperKoks 16:33, paź 11, 2011 (UTC) Edycje w biznesach z LC (era GTA III) Dzięki, że uzupełniasz informację o występowaniu biznesów z GTA III w LCS. Ja nie mam takiej możliwości, bo nie posiadam tejże gry. Gimme your all money! 18:09, paź 22, 2011 (UTC) Gangi Dlaczego usunąłeś infoboxy w 2 gangach z Vice City ??? Neville9 21:08, gru 16, 2011 (UTC) Też mnie to dziwi. Odpowiedz, proszę. Gimme your all money! 21:13, gru 16, 2011 (UTC) Kanał IRC Mam do Ciebie pytanie: czy byłbyś skłonny wejść dziś na nasz kanał IRC w godzinach wieczornych/nocnych? Zaapelowałem oto na moim wpisie do bloga, ale wolę spytać osobiście ;D Gimme your all money! 18:42, gru 31, 2011 (UTC) Inside Track Co Ci przeszkadzały kwoty pieniężne w tym artykule? Gimme your all money! 15:35, lut 28, 2012 (UTC) Koniec możliwości wyboru skórki 25 maja Wikia wyłączy możliwość korzystania ze skórki MonoBook, którą u nas zwano Nowoczesną skórką. Od tego dnia wszyscy będą zmuszeni używać skórki domyślnej. Dodatkowe informacje i linki znajdziecie tutaj. PiotrekD z pomocą bota